Howling Moon
by Star-The-Writer
Summary: Luna Moonrose is a skilled Huntress and was offered a job as a teacher at Beacon, her old school. The Huntress of the Moon accepted not knowing it just unlocked another daring path in her life, one that will lead her to new friends and her missing love. Cover is owned by Luumanfoo29 on DeviantArt. I don't own RWBY either
1. The Legend

_**Legend of the Children of the Sun and Moon**_

 _Centuries ago the Moon Goddess and Sun God flew down to Remnant and had children. The Moon Goddess a daughter and the Sun God a son._

 _When the celestial spirits had to leave, they watched as their children grew up, and powerful._

 _The Moon child would grow wolf ears and tail at random times and their semblance was always changing with the moon phases. Empowered at night._

 _The Sun child always brought life where they went and semblance was blazing strong in the heat._

 _During the Solstice and Eclipse the children would enter a trance and talk to their parents._

 _The children were complete opposites yet worked together better than anything._

 _They are destined to find each other. To be together._

 _One day the children died in battle with the Grimm._

 _The Moon Goddess and Sun God felt that their children fought bravely for their people, so a hundred years after the children die. Two mortals will birth a Sun and Moon child at the sametime._

 _The children will find their other half and be either, siblings, partners, lovers, or best friends._

" _ **My Shining Moon"**_

" _My Blazing Sun"_

* * *

 **The Legend doesn't have everything sooooooo you readers will just have to find out the secrets while reading**

 **Later**


	2. Moon Trailer

**Hello guys, I have another story to add to my big list (no regrets tho). Enjoy~**

* * *

A 23 year old woman sat on a stool at a bar. She had shoulder length lilac hair and pink eyes and a small build with pale skin. She is wearing a small silver headpiece with a gem that looks like the moon in the middle. A night blue corset fit her perfectly and went with the black leggings she was wearing, a silver arm bracelet went from the black piece on the back of her right hand to her elbow. Pitch black boots softly thumped against the wood floor. A knee length cloak that looks like someone took a picture of the night sky and a shining moon in the middle, the hood was down so everyone could see her face.

A group of four burly entered the bar a looked around, one nudged their leader and nodded towards the young woman. The four walked over to her, their leather boots causing the wood to creak as they surrounded her, the woman didn't seem to notice.

The leader slammed his large hand against the bar. "Are you the one that attacked my boys?" he asked in a deep and gravelly voice.

"I am" she responded, the woman's voice was almost like calm music.

"Do you know what we have to do now?" the three other burly men took a step closer, this woman is so small. There is no way she could fight back.

The sound of a Scroll ringing stopped the intense moment, the woman pulled her out of her hidden cloak pocket and answered.

"Hello?"

" _Hello Luna, can I take a moment of your time?"_ Ozpin's voice blared into the woman's ear.

"I'll have to put you on hold for a second" Luna took the Scroll away from her ear and put it back in her cloak pocket. The four men closed in, but suddenly the woman disappeared from her seat.

"WHERE'D SHE GO?!" the leader yelled. The sound of a crack of a whip filled the air as one of the men fell on the floor, a silver rope wrapped around one of his legs.

"Over here" Luna calmly spoke, she brought her whip back to her and cracked it again. The silver handle in her left hand had ten dust compartments, only seven were filled.

The four men ran at the lilac haired young woman and tried to jump her, but Luna disappeared once again.

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU COWARD!?" the leader yelled again, only for the silver rope wrap around his wrist and flip him over the bar.

"You always yell like that? It's so rude" the pink eyed woman smirked slightly, she called her whip back and pressed a button on her handle. The dust compartments made a soft turning sound as the rope of the whip gave a yellow glow. With the flick of her wrist the whip hit the three remaining men, causing them to fall on the ground from the effects of the lightning dust. The leader recovered and ran out of the bar with an imaginary tail between his legs.

Luna returned the whip to it's proper place around her right arm and pulled out her Scroll once again.

"Hey Ozzy! How has your day been?" the lilac haired woman smiled brightly and walked out of the bar to see the sun setting.

" _It's been well Miss Moonrose, I have a teaching position at Beacon. Are you interested?"_ Ozpin speak with slight amusement in his voice, he knew what she had put him on hold for.

"As long as I can still go on missions, it will be fine" Luna shrugged as she walked down a path.

" _How long until you are able to get here?"_ the headmaster asked.

"Maybe a few days" lilac wolf ears and tail appeared on the woman's head and butt as the moon glowed in the beginning of the night.

" _See you than Luna Moonrose"_

* * *

 **I hope you guys like Luna because I really do.**

 **Here are some facts about her:**

 **Luna's whip is called Eclipse**

 **She is left handed**

 **Her semblance kinda changes with the moon at night, but during the day she can only disappear**

 **Her symbol is the full moon**

 **Because of her close connection with the moon Luna has wolf ears and tail appear when they want to, so she's kinda like a werewolf**

 **She has been a Huntress for 4 years**

 **Is 23 years old**

 **Thank you to anyone who read this and Goodnight!**


	3. New Adventure

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Luna took a deep breath as she walked out of the bullhead and sighed.

"I missed this" the lilac haired woman walked down the courtyard, her cloak fluttering behind her calmly and boots clicked against the stone in the empty area. In her hand was a dark blue suitcase with her full moon symbol on the middle.

"Hello Luna" Glynda asked in her normal stoic tone and her riding crop in her left hand.

"Glynda" the pink eyed 23 year old gave a small nod with a small smile. "Are you gonna show me to my room?" she tilted her head slightly.

"Of course" the teacher turned around and started walking towards the magnificent school, Luna following close behind.

"How have you been since the last time I saw you?" the whip user tried to start a conversation.

"Well, how about you? Any leads on finding _Him_?" Glynda glanced back at her friend.

"Good and no" Luna pretended the ' _Him_ ' part didn't affect her, somehow winning.

"Keep trying" the young blond teacher gave her friend a sad look before turning her head back in front of her as they entered one of the buildings.

"I'll never stop" the pink eyed woman whispered to herself. The stayed in ominous silence until they stopped outside a plain white door.

"I'll let you unpack and settle before the students join us tomorrow" Glynda gave a slight nod.

"Classes start after the day after the first year teams are made, right?" Luna asked as she opened the door to reveal a large plain room with a bed, a dresser and closet, and a desk. "I should have lesson plans by than, thank you Glynda" when the young huntress was about to close the door a black riding crop stopped her.

"You better tell me about your latest mission" the teacher gave her friend a playfully soft glare before letting the door be closed.

"It wasn't as fun as most of my missions" the lilac 23 year old muttered with an eyeroll.

Luna set her suitcase on her bed and unclasped the cloak around her neck and set it on her bed. Opening the suitcase revealed the top was large containers of hook-in dust compartments for Eclipse and the bottom was a few pairs of clothes, the new teacher put the clothes in the dresser and the extra dust on one of the many drawers in her room.

"Time to start writing those lesson plans" the whip user pulled out some lined paper and pens before sitting at her desk, spending a full hour writing lesson plans for a month before pulling out a piece of plain paper and colored pencils.

Until the sun went down the Huntress of the Moon drew and drew for hours, not noticing the time fly by.

When her alarm sounded for a shower Luna put down her pencils and looked at the drawing. It was a large man around her age with bright orange hair and blue eyes he had well tanned skin, next to him was Luna. They were both laughing and having a great time walking through what looks like the Emerald Forest. On the man's back was a large broadsword and his size made Luna look even smaller than she really was.

"Of course I'm still drawing this" the lilac haired woman grabbed the paper and carefully folded it before slipping it under her pillow. She walked into the walking bathroom and turned on the shower.

Luna walked out of the bathroom in a night blue tank top with her full moon symbol in the middle and star sweatpants, she put her corset and leggings in the laundry hamper and set her boots next to the door then stood at her window.

The crescent moon rose, her window was at the perfect angle to watch the moon rise.

"Ozpin sooooooo had something to do with that" the pink eyed huntress smiled as her ears and tail appeared. "Welllllll, time for bed~" Luna jumped into her soft bed and quickly fell asleep. Her dream wasn't pleasant, thought.

* * *

 **I plan to always have facts about Luna in the end.**

 **Fact time~:**

 **Luna sleeps with Eclipse wrapped around her right arm (Luna: Got to be prepared!)**

 **She also sleeps with her headpiece on (no one knows why)**

 **Luna is called Huntress of the Moon because she was know as Moon's child while she grew up**

 **She teaches about and trains the students about their Semblance**

 **That is all my friends *bows***


	4. Ball of Random energy

**Hello people. Enjoy~**

* * *

The first thing Luna did that morning after she got dressed was beg Goodwitch for a Scroll Tablet.

"Plllleeeeeaaaaaasssseeeee~ I want to watch my future students" the lilac haired woman pouted.

"Than use your Scroll" was Glynda's simple answer.

"But it's too small" to prove her point the new teacher pulled out the device from one of her many hidden pockets in her well designed cloak.

"Would you stop pestering me?" the blond teacher sighed and rubbed her temple.

"YES!"

"Fine, I'll order you one…" Luna smiled brightly. "...Tomorrow" the smile quickly fell as Goodwitch walked away.

"You are a cruel woman, Glynda!" the 23 year old crossed her arms and pouted as the normally stoic teacher snickered down the hall.

"I see that you and Miss Goodwitch have gotten along as usual" Ozpin stopped next to his new teacher and took a sip of his coffee.

"Of course! Thanks for the Moon view, Ozzy" Luna's pout turned into a soft smile and her arms fell to her side.

"I knew you would like it" the Headmaster smiled slightly, taking another sip of his coffee. "She was just kidding about ordering a Scroll Tablet, all teachers have them in their desk drawers"

"She is definitely a Good _witch_ " the Moon Huntress snorted. "How have you been Ozpin?" she asked.

"Well, I have recruited a student two years early" he reported as Luna stole his coffee cup and took a sip. "Ruby Rose" cue spit take.

"Summer's daughter?!" the pink eyed woman coughed as the Headmaster took his cup back. "Qrow owes me twenty lien" the new teacher quickly recovered from her coughing fit.

"I'll be sure to remind him next time we gain contact" Ozpin smiled in amusement. "I wish we could talk more, but I have a speech to prepare and address"

"Run along, Ozzy" Luna laughed as her friend slowly walked down one of the many halls. "I have a class room to set up anyway" the young woman headed in the opposite direction of her two friends.

The Huntress of the Moon opened a plain door to reveal a… perfectly plain classroom…

"If it wouldn't cost me lien, I would draw on these walls" the lilac haired teacher closed the door behind her and walked over to the large desk in the middle. Opening the top left drawer revealed her target. "HA HA!" Luna called in triumph and held up the turned off Scroll Tablet like it was the most amazing thing in the world.

Quickly sitting down in her comfy chair the lilac haired ball of random energy set up her new device and absentmindedly spun around in her chair.

"And… DONE!" the pink eyed teacher jumped out of her chair, causing her ears and tail to appear due to excitement. "Now to make it more personal"

For the next hours Luna messed around with her new toy, wolf ears twitching at small noises and tail lazily wagging at the back of the chair. Until her lilac ears picked up the sound of bullheads landing.

"YAY~ the students are here!" the Moon Huntress bolted out of her chair and to the large window of the classroom. She eagerly watched the students pile out of the ships, easily seeing two people.

Ruby Rose. Her red cloak and younger looks made her stick out like a sore thumb. She looked _exactly_ like her mother, Summer Rose. Luna was a good friend of Summer's a visited the family often before her Sun disappeared. Ruby probably won't remember her, but Yang might.

Weiss Schnee. The Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. If Luna didn't have a great supplier of dust she would consider buying from the company, but the Huntress doesn't approve of what her future student's Father is doing. She has hope that Weiss would clean up the mess that will be left behind for her.

The long lilac haired woman expertly searched the crowd for anymore interesting students since she couldn't find Yang. Upon not finding finding anyone Luna walked out of her classroom, locked the door and started wandering around, not really paying attention where she went. She didn't care that her ears and tail stayed where they were, many students that she passed stared at her, they either recognised her as the Huntress of the Moon or she was the new teacher.

"Is that the new teacher, a faunus?"

"That's Luna!"

"She looks so small. No way she can fight like they say"

Luna ignored all the talk and focused on putting a copy of her lesson plans on the Scroll Tablet, she didn't look up until she ran face first into her door of her room.

"Ouch" she mumbled and opened her door, it closed with a soft click when she kicked it. "I _really_ need to pay more attention when I'm not paying attention" the pink eyed woman set her now turned off Scroll Tablet on her desk and took off her cloak, then her boots.

' _ **Had a tough day running into doors?'**_ Luna snapped her head up at the amused voice in her head to see the Moon start to rise.

' _Hi mom'_ the 23 year old woman smiled, showing wolf like canines.

' _ **Hello dear, how has your search been going?'**_ the female motherly voice asked.

' _I still haven't found him. Has Sun said anything?'_ the lilac haired woman sighed and felt sadness flow through her chest.

' _ **Sun won't tell me anything, honey'**_ Moon Goddess said as Luna got ready for a shower.

' _I guess I understand why as much as I would love to stay up and chat, I have to get some sleep for tomorrow'_ the pink eyed woman walked into her walk-in-bathroom.

' _ **Goodnight, my wolf'**_ Luna felt the presence of her 'mother' leave her mind as she closed the bathroom door.

When the Huntress of the Moon walked out of her bathroom and put her dirty clothes in the laundry bin. She climbed into her soft bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

 **I hope you people liked it. Okay I don't like asking for reviews, but I'm kinda sad that so many people are reading this story and no one has left a single review *pulls Ruby's puppy dog pout* Pleaseeeee~**

 **Fun Facts:**

 **Luna is a Semblance teacher because she has a constant changing Semblance at night, so she seemed perfect to me**

 **Yes, the Sun and Moon can mentally contact their 'children', but not for long**

 **Luna was good friends with Summer, but again they were _good_ friends not _great_ friends. Luna did visit because she loves kids**

 **Like her Semblance Luna has a constant changing personality**

 **And GOODNIGHT~**


	5. Coffee and broken mug

**Heyo guys! I'M SO HYPED FOR THE NEW VOLUME OF RWBY COMING OUT! Did anyone ever stopped to think how Ruby's cloak got shredded?**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

As the sun rose Luna rose as well, she was so used to waking at that time that she can't stop now.

"Glynda probably not even wake by now" the pink eyed woman yawned and got dressed in her normal attire. She adjusted her slightly tilted silver headpiece with a moon like gem and made sure Eclipse was safely wrapped around her right arm before walking out of her room and heading to the Teacher's Lounge for some coffee.

When Luna opened the door she was greeted by a zooming Oobleck, who was making a pot of coffee.

"Hey, Doctor Oobleck!" the 23 year old woman waved sleepily and yawned.

"Oh hello Luna!" the always hyper teacher stopped in front of the new teacher. "Are you here for some coffee?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, is it ready?" the lilac haired Huntress looked like she was about to pass out on her feet. She was startled awake when the coffee maker beeped that it's contents were ready.

"Yes! Yes it is!" Oobleck zoomed to the life saving machine in a cloud of dust. He poured half the pot into his cup then sped out of the room. "Have a good day, Luna!" was shouted as he left.

"You too Oobleck…" the Huntress of the Moon poured herself a quarter of what was left of the coffee in a Vale coffee cup then loaded it with sugar and creamer. When she took a sip Luna perked up like someone told her she won a million lien. "Time to watch the first years!" the lilac haired teacher smiled brightly and took another sip of her sugar loaded coffee as she walked out of the lounge.

There weren't many students out and about so Luna didn't get as many stares as she did yesterday. The night loving 'responsible' adult entured her new classroom with a spring in her step and a hum in her throat. The door closed with a soft click and the happy teacher sat down in her soft chair and pulled out her Scroll Tablet.

"Time to see the epic fight that for some reason happens every year" Luna set her mug down and turned on her Scroll Tablet. When she managed to find the Emerald Forest cameras and clicked on the one that looked like it had the most action. "Dam…" the pink eyed teacher's eyes widened when she saw Ruby be launched at a giant Nevermore. "Of course I get on right at the good part" Luna laughed.

She awed as her friend's daughter beheaded the large Grimm. She moved the camera to see seven students watch the younger teen in aw as well.

Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao-Long, and Blake Belladonna were closest to the cliff where Ruby was launched. They were obviously gonna be teamed with the cloak wearing 15 year old.

Farther back was Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, and the champion herself Pyrrha Nikos. They would make a great team.

"Ozzy obviously used his weird foreshadowing powers for this" Luna giggled and took a sip from her coffee cup… only to disappointed at the sudden disappearance of her sugar loaded drink. "Darn, probably drank it without knowing again" the 23 year old woman groaned slightly as she threw the mug somewhere behind her.

"LUNA! MY 'YOU BROKE SOMETHING' SENSES ARE GOING OFF" Glynda's voice was heard on the other side of the suddenly locked door.

"Shoot!"

* * *

 **Sorry it's short guys.**

 **Luna fact time:**

 **When ever Luna brakes some thing Glynda _always_ knows**

 **Glynda is the reason Luna doesn't cuss**

 **Luna and Glynda have this very weird sister friendship kinda thing**

Later~


	6. First Awkward Day

**Enjoy?~**

* * *

It took Luna the rest of the day (and night) for Glynda to stop being mad at her. So the long lilac haired woman with her wolf ears and tail was teaching her second Semblance class of the day.

"You all know what Aura is so you obviously know what Semblance is" Luna stood in front of her students. "But I'm getting paid to teach you kids about it" her tail twitched in amusement at of the student's faces. "Today we are gonna learn more about each other, who's first?"

The pink eyed teacher scanned the class, no one raised their hand.

"I'm disappointed, all of you aren't fit to be Hunters and Huntresses if you can't have a little courage" Luna snapped, she was more than a little ticked.

"My name is Luna Moonrose, my weapon is a silver whip named Eclipse. My Semblance changes with the moon phases at night, but during the day I can teleport short distances" her normally warm eyes held no emotion as they scanned the waves of students. A familiar white haired girl stood up.

"Weiss Schnee, I am the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. My weapon is a rapier called Myrtenaster and my Semblance is glyphs" she stood with pose poster.

"Thank you Miss Schnee, you may sit down" Weiss did so. "Anyone else?" Luna watched as students decided to gain some courage and introduce themselves. This continued until everyone has stood up. The new teacher was calm enough that her ears and tail has disappeared for the time being.

The bell rang and students stood up and filed out.

"I want you all to be in you combat uniforms when you come to class tomorrow, you'll need them" the 23 year old woman watched all but one student leave, Yang. "Hello Yang, it's been a while"

"After years that's what you say?!" the blond student was clearly upset.

"I'm sorry, I know I left for a long time and didn't visit, but I have my reasons" Luna sighed and sat down on top of her desk, she started to fiddle with Eclipse still wrapped around her right arm.

"They are?"

"As much as I would _love_ to talk about them, you have class to get to" the Huntress of the Moon started push Yang towards her class door. "If you ever want to talk about anything I'm always somewhere around here, just come find me" Luna smiled slightly as she closed the door.

The pink eyed teacher walked back to her desk.

"Well that was severely awkward" Luna sat down in her chair and started to draw.

* * *

 **Wow I really freaking tanked this chapter I'm sorry.**

 **Fun Facts:**

 **I screwed up on a lot of things about Luna, but them realized they actually go along with what I plan.**

 **Luna is a very awkward to talk to unless you knew her for a long time**


	7. The Chapter with no name

**Sorry I'm a little slow on my stories, I got braces and HUGE Writer's Block on all of my stories**

 **Enjoy~**

 **I don't own RWBY**

* * *

Luna waved goodbye to her students as they left at the bell's call. It was Friday so she was their last class of the day. All the students piled out… except for Yang.

"I know something is bothering you, my Yangdar goes off when I'm in the same room as you!" the blonde brawler insisted.

" _Maybe_ I'll tell you later, but not right now" Luna pushed her favorite student out of the classroom. "I believe you have a team to worry about" the door was slammed shut.

"I _will_ find out what is wrong!" Yang bangged against the door. "You know how stubborn us Xiao-Long's are!" she growled slightly before heading back to her dorm.

1-2-3-4-5-6

That night before bed, Yang laid on top bunk bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Yang… Yang… YANG!" Ruby shouted before pushing her older sister off her bunk, she landed with a loud 'thud'.

"What the heck, Ruby?!" the blonde brawler shot to her feet and glared at her younger sibling.

"I was shouting your name for five minutes!" the leader bravely argued with her hands on her hips, Yang sighed and relaxed.

"Sorry, sis. I was thinking"

"About?" Blake asked as she closed her book and turned her gold eyes to her partner.

"What?" Yang was a little confused.

"Whatever you were thinking about must have been important" Weiss sat on her bed with crossed legs. "You always pay attention when Ruby is trying to talk to you"

The blonde brawler sighed before hopping back on her bed. "I'm thinking about Luna"

"Professor Moonrose?" the heiress asked.

"Yeah, you were too young to remember, Ruby. But Luna use to visit us when we were kids"

"Really?"

Yang nodded. "Before Mom… passed away. Luna would come over like every two days if she wasn't on a mission. She would tell us stories and play whatever crazy game we made up" the brawler got a far away look.

"By your look I'm guessing something happened" Blake observed.

"Than Luna started visiting less and less until she just never came back. I _know_ something happened"

"How about tomorrow we find and ask her?" Ruby offered, she knew her sister wasn't gonna give this up.

"I don't know… we'd be in Professor Moonrose's business" Weiss disagreed.

"How about we do a vote?" the young leader smiled. "All for asking Professor Luna about whatever is bothering her, raise your hand"

Ruby raised her hand.

Yang and Blake did the same.

The heiress sighed. "Why am I always out voted?!"

"Thanks guys" Yang smiled before yawning. "Welp! Time for bed"

"Night~"

"G'night"

"Goodnight"

A loud snore.

1-2-3-4-5-6

The moment Luna woke up in the morning, she knew it was gonna be a stressful day.

It started out normal, she put on her normal outfit, had her perfectly normal cup of caffine and sugar (not breaking the cup this time Glynda was watching). Everything was normal.

… Until she walked into the courtyard. Her wolf parts normally appeared as Luna walked over to the cliff that had the Vale view.

"I was wondering if you would be here" Ozpin stood next to his new teacher.

"Got any new leads, Ozzy?" the lilac haired huntress asked, staying in one place was something she was still trying to get use to.

"No" Luna groaned at that. "But I will tell you as soon as I get one"

"Thanks, Oz" the pink eyed whip-wielder sighed as the Headmaster silently walked away. She had a few minutes to herself… until…

"I think this is 'later'" Yang cleared her throat.

"Fine, I'll tell you"

"And I'm not taking- wait, no fight?" the blonde brawler raised an eyebrow as the rest of Team RWBY exchanged looks.

"That was easy" Ruby muttered.

"The reason I stopped visiting you because my partner… disappeared" Luna's wolf ears drooped as she turned around to her students.

"Your partner?" Weiss needed to clarify.

"Yeah, Beacon was my school so of course I had a partner" the teacher snorted and gave a slight grin. "I've been looking for him ever since, still believing he is out there"

"Do you think you'll find him?" Blake spoke up.

Luna's smile became a full blown grin.

"We haven't failed each other yet"

* * *

 **Luna's team is called Team CTSL (Celestial Blue)**

 **Her Team had two Faunus (is that how you spell it?)**

 **Team Leader is a Faunus**

 **Luna's fav food is Blueberries (Mine too!)**


	8. Calm before the Storm

Luna gave a wolfish grin at her opponent, who growled back at her.

"Aw don't be like that, love" the Huntress pouted at the Beowulf in front of her. With a flick of her owner's wrist, Eclipse wrapped around the Grimm's neck. Luna gave a powerful tug and the Beowulf's neck snapped.

The now dead Beowulf soon disappeared in black particles.

Luna wrapped Eclipes around her right wrist and continued her calming walk through Emerald Forest.

It was lunchtime and the long lilac haired teacher decided to take a walk. She was heading back to Beacon now. Lilac wolf ears and tail ever present as normal.

Luna stopped when one of her ears twitched. Her pink eyes scanned the greenery around her, a frown replaced her smile.

The teacher continued her path, paying much more attention to her hearing.

After a few minutes of walking Luna heard a twig snapping behind her and stopped. She was being followed.

She glanced behind her to see a black figure dart back into the forest.

The woman growled before using her Semblance to teleport out of the forest.

* * *

"I'm followed, Ozpin" **(no nickname? This is serious)** Luna said as soon as the elevator doors opened and she stormed in.

"What?" Glynda snapped her head up from her Scroll Tablet.

"Please tell us what happened, Luna" Ozpin put his hands into a ball in front of him.

"I took a stole though Emerald Forest and on my way back I saw a person in a black cloak run away after they broke a twig" the Huntress explained, for once her wolf appendages were scarce.

"Has this happen before?" the Headmaster asked, face and tone held no emotion. His eyes held the unspoken anger in Glynda's face though.

"None that I can recall"

"Go back to your classroom, Miss Goodwitch will be checking on you during the day and we'll discuss this more after classes" Ozpin glanced at his second-in-command, who gave a nod.

"Alright, Ozzy" **(She's okay now!)** Luna walked into the elevator, the doors closed behind her.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late, students" Luna appeared at her desk with the help of her Semblance. "Some prankster pushed all the buttons on the elevator"

She saw Yang give a suspicious glance, but didn't say anything.

"Today we'll working on exercising your Semblance" the lilac eyed teacher pushed a button on her desk and the student's seats slowly moved into the floor. "As you see, we have plenty of room"

Luna watched her students with a skillful eye, constantly glancing around the classroom. A few student (all of them) noticed how tense their normally relaxed teacher was and that her ears and tail were missing.

There was a knock on the door, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to see Professor Goodwitch.

"Mind of I join you?" the blonde teacher asked.

"Nope" Luna shook her head from her spot on her desk. "Continue" she told her students, who did as told.

"You're tense" Glynda pointed out as she stood next to her fellow teacher.

"Normally I wouldn't let it get to me like this, but this could be connected to my Sun's disappearance"

"You really think so?" the blonde teacher whispered.

"He mentioned a figure in a black cloak before he went missing" Luna sighed.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Glynda raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't have time, enjoyed the calm before the storm" the lilac haired teacher shrugged. :Being a Huntress _and_ child of the Moon doesn't leave much room for time to relax"

The second-in-command sighed. "If you say so"

The two teachers exchanged polite nods before Goodwitch left the room (criticizing students on their forms).

"What was that about?" Yang hopped onto the desk.

"Something… happened during lunch and Glynda came to check on me" Luna knew Yang would just keep pestering her if she didn't tell.

"What was it?" the blonde asked.

"I was being followed during a walk"

"What?" the room suddenly got slightly warmer.

"Ya know, Glynda said the samething" the woman said innocently.

"Did you tell the Headmaster?" Yang took a calming breath.

"Me and the two higher ups are having a meeting later" Luna stretched her arms over her head as her ears appeared.

"Can I crash?"

"Sorry, Dragon. Teachers only"

"Awww"

"You can watch from the ceiling though"

"Really?"

"No"

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm sorry it's short, but I was kinda in a rush. I was actually gonna completely stop this story and rewrite it, but than I saw the favs and follows and decided not to. I just want you readers to know that I appreciate you guys a TON. You guys read my crazy ideas and ACTUALLY like them, that kinda blows my mind because this site seem the only people that really do.**

 **ANYWAY, I can't stay any kind of negative feels for long, but what I'm trying to say is that I love you dorks and when I see a review or fav or follow my day instantly brightens, I feel so lighthearted.**

 **Fun Facts of Luna:**

 **Luna's nickname for Yang is Dragon**

 **You don't want to know hers for Glynda (Glynda: What do you mean by that? Luna: NOTHING)**


	9. Meet most of the Team

**Read at your own risk. Enjoy~**

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow ,ow, OWWIE! I said I was sorry!" Luna whined like a wolf as Glynda dragged her through Beacon's courtyard by her human ears, wolf ears were twitching every once in awhile.

"I know" the blonde teacher said plainly.

Team RWBY watched with faces from no reaction to laughter… actually all teams were doing that.

"Than why are you still pulling my ear?!" the lilac haired woman whined once again.

"That is the fourth one this week, Luna" Glynda sighed and stopped walking.

"They deserve it!"

"You broke a mug, again" Goodwitch released Luna's ear and held the bridge of her nose with another sigh.

"It didn't supply me with more coffee" the pink eyed teacher threw her hands in the air.

"You don't need more coffee"

"... you're not wrong" Luna admitted with a shrug.

"Since when am I ever wrong?" Glynda smirked and crossed her arms.

The Moon Huntress smirked and held her hands behind her back. "Modest, Glynda?"

"Shut up" the blonde teacher started to walk back to the school with her fellow teacher's laughter behind her.

"Having a fight with Miss Goodwitch?" Yang skipped over with her other team members behind her.

"Naw, more as playful banter" Luna waved it off. "I accidentally broke a mug… again"

"You always did have a weird problem with mugs" Ruby tilted her head slightly in thought.

The lilac haired teacher shrugged. "I don't know why, I just do"

"We all know that it started with that food fight in the lunchroom our third year" a voice said from behind Luna, she turned around to see two people.

One was a man with tan hair in a mane-like style and deep amber eyes. He wore a yellow shirt with a orange roaring lion head on it and light blue jeans, tan gloves hid his hands and a tan lion tan lazily twitched behind him.

Next to the man was a woman with short light brown hair and doe eyes. She wore a brown v-neck and white skinny jeans. Brown deer ears and antlers rested on top her head.

Luna squealed and tackled the two Faunus in a hug. "I missed you guys!"

"We missed you two wolf" the lion Faunus chuckled in a deep melodic voice and wrapped an arm around the teacher's shoulders.

"Yeah, who else am I gonna spar with" the deer Faunus giggled as Luna released the two and put her arms over their necks.

"Team RWBY, these two beautiful people is Team CTSL's leader Carr Fawn" the teacher pointed at the deer Faunus who waved. "And her boyfriend/partner Tyrian Aleser" the lion Faunus gave a nod.

"A Faunus leading a team?" Blake asked is admiring disbelief. "I didn't know that could happen with discrimination"

"Yeah, we got a lot of jerks heading our way when they found out" Carr scratched the back of her head. "But when Goodwitch found out she in her words 'had a talk with them'"

"I swear I heard girly screams that day" Luna mumbled. "What are you guys doing here anyway?" the lilac haired woman moved her arms to her sides.

"Um, can we talk to you in private?" Tyrian nervously twitched his tail.

"Yeah, sure" the pink eyed woman turned to Team RWBY. "Excuse us girls"

The three teammates walked into the building and entered Luna's classroom.

"Ozpin told up about you being followed" Carr started. "Do you think the people that had something to do with Stephon's disappearance are after you?" she asked.

Luna sighed and turned to face her Faunus teammates. "It isn't something unheard of with the children of the Sun and Moon to be hunted down"

"We heard and immediately came" the tan lion Faunus touched the fuzzy tip of his tail to the teacher's shoulder. "We're are to look out for you"

"I appreciate it guys" the lilac haired woman's wolf ears and tail perked up a bit.

"Always there for each other, remember?" the deer Faunus gave her teammate a one arm hug.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence the only man in the room spoke up.

"You guys could tell that black haired girl is a cat Faunus, right?" Tyrian asked.

"Oh yeah"

"Absolutely"

* * *

 **And here we introduce the two Faunus members of Team CTSL. If you guys want a story of Team CTSL going to Beacon... it would take a lot more planning than this one considering the time line I have for everyone, BUT I would totally do it just review I want pre-sequel.**

 **To the Guest, That is just Luna's personality once she befriends someone (No matter the age like me) than she'll be their friend. I would think that Summer would visit Beacon a few times a week at least so Luna would meet her. With her nickname for Ozpin and her friend/sister ship with Glynda that is actually might be explained in the future (depends on where the story goes) or in the pre-sequel if people want it.**

 **I may or may not have dropped a hint for a thing and if you find you get a cookie (::) or a pat on the back.**

 **Facts of the Luna:**

 **Team CTSL got a ton of trash for having three Faunus' on their team and a _deer_ Faunus being the leader**

 **Carr's personality is completely different from one of a deer**

 **Tyrian is very quiet and laid-back, but get him mad and... you won't be able to make the same mistake again**


	10. Lion's Roar

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Luna?"

"Yeah?"

"Why?" Carr asked while Tyrian laughed behind her.

"Why what?" Luna innocently asked.

"Why did you bring that-" the deer Faunus pointed at the caged Beowulf. "-here?" she motioned to the classroom they were currently in.

"I need it for class" the long lilac haired woman shrugged. "Besides, Port does it _all_ the time"

"Port is a crazy old man" Carr crossed her arms as her boyfriend fell to his knees, still laughing.

"I still need it for class" Luna's wolf ears were pulled back as she pouted, arms crossed.

"This is gonna end fantastically" Tyrian wiped a tear away as he stood up.

Carr sighed. "How did we _ever_ survive this school?"

"We had each other" the lion Faunus hugged his girlfriend from behind and rested his head on her shoulder.

"True" the deer Faunus turned her head and kissed her boyfriend on the lips.

"My eyes!" Luna screamed and put her hands over her eyes.

"Oh, shut up" Carr broke the kiss and glared at her wolf teammate. "Like you and Stephon were any better"

"Stephon and I had the decency to make sure no one else was on the room. It's your fault for walking in on us"

"Can we just-" the bell rang, interrupting Tyrian's sentence causing him to release his girlfriend as students walked in. "We aren't finished"

"Okay class!" Luna clapped her hands together. "Today we'll be helped by my lovely assistant!"

The Beowulf growled and violently pushed against the bars.

"Who volunteers as tribute?" the teacher smiled brightly while some students paled.

Weiss spoke up. "What would we be volunteering for…?"

"Using your Semblance to defeat my Beowulf, _only_ your Semblance"

No one raised their hand.

"Tyrian, get your furry butt out there" Luna turned to her teammate.

"Okay" the lion Faunus shrugged and walked in front of the cage.

"If he dies I'm gonna kill you and your reincarnation" Carr put her head in her hands.

"You'll have to wait a hundred years for the last part" the lilac haired woman chuckled as she opened the cage. "Warning: you might want to cover your ears"

The Beowulf rushed out of it's cage towards Tyrian, who didn't react. When the Grimm got closer the lion Faunus opened his mouth, took a deep breath, and roared.

The sound of a lion's roar echoed through the classroom, the Beowulf practically blew up by the waves of air that slammed into it. When the roaring stopped the Grimm was already gone.

"That is how you do it" Carr proudly smirked.

"That was fun" Luna's wolf tail was wagging happily. "Just like the old days"

"Didn't the last time I did something like that we were trapped in a-" Tyrian's mouth was quickly covered by his girlfriend's hand.

"We agreed to _not_ speak about that!"

"Speak of what?" a student called out.

" _ **Nothing!**_ " the three members of Team CTSL yelled.

* * *

Luna sat alone at her desk, quietly staring at something on her hands. Her ears and tail were missing.

A silver ring rested in her dainty hands. A medium sized ruby half rested above a medium sized sapphire. Tiny rubies on one side lead to the larger ruby while tiny sapphires did the same for the bigger one on the other side.

Luna's pink eyes held many emotions while looking distance.

The teacher snapped out of her trance when someone knocked on her door. She slipped the ring in one of her desk drawers and opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Luna, I have a mission for you" Ozpin smiled.

* * *

 **This is the beginning of where shiz goes down!**

 **I swear if you beautiful readers want a pre-squel of Team CTSL going to Beacon and their crazy adventures, just say so. (*whispers* Might do it anyway)**

 **I'm considering rewriting Howling Moon when I'm finished with it, but it depends on what happens in the future.**

 **Fun Facts:**

 **The Beowulf was gonna be a Creep**

 **Luna is engaged ;-)**


	11. Really?

Luna silently crept through the ancient temple, she didn't want to alert any Grimm in the area.

Ozpin had her check out an ancient Moon temple. She didn't see how this could help her find her partner, but she had a little hope.

Luna walked into the main room and awed at the sight before her.

Every wall around her was covered in drawings of her past lives.

The Huntress moved towards the wall that was the only one with sunlight shining on it.

It is drawings of the Original Moon Child; Lupus.

Lupus had short dark blue hair and light grey eyes.

Luna reached out a hand and brushed it against the very detailed drawing of Lupus' face.

A tiny smile stretched on the teacher's face, but her pink eyes were sad.

She then pulled out her Scroll and took pictures of every drawing in the room.

Pocketing the Scroll, Luna swiftly left with one last glance at Lupus...

...Not seeing the eyes flash yellow on all the pictures.

* * *

Luna walked into the Inn she was staying at and sighed when she entured her room.

She pulled out her Scroll and called Ozpin.

" _Hello?"_ his voice spoke on the other side.

"I got the pictures, Ozzy" Luna flopped on her bed and stared at the wooden ceiling.

" _Good. I need you and Glynda to study these drawings and report to me your findings"_ the Headmaster spoke calmly.

"Sure, whatever you say Ozzy. I'm gonna go eat" the young woman rolled off her bed. "I'll call you when I get on the bullhead.

" _Stay safe, Luna"_ she hung up and pocketed the Scroll. She opened the door and was halfway out when she stopped.

Talking to the Innkeeper were three figures in black cloaks covering their entire bodies.

Praying to Oum that they would listen for once, Luna tried to summon her wolf ears.

After a few stressful minutes the lilac ears appeared on her head. The teacher listened in.

"- the woman is in the third door on the left"

Luna wasn't even surprised. Of course shady people were looking for her. With a silent sigh she slipped back into her room, quietly closing the door.

With nimble movements the Huntress jumped onto the beams on the roof, curious to see what these people wanted.

After a few minutes of silence her door was opened and the three figures sneakily crept in.

These guys suck at kidnapping or assassinations.

They walked on every creaky floorboard and hissed at each other.

"I thought the Innkeeper said this was her room?!" the first figure yelled at his companions, he had a deep voice.

"She did, you nitwit!" the second figure had a high and scratchy voice.

"Check the entire room" the first figure ordered.

They split up and violently searched the room.

Luna rolled her eyes and silently swung to the ground. She unwrapped Eclipse from her arm and swung it under the figure's feet, causing them to fall on the floor in front of the Huntress.

"Goliaths walk quieter than you three" she narrowed her eyes. "Now, why are you here?"

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I'm just not as inspired for 'Howling Moon' like when I started it. I feel like this story isn't getting much feedback and I might discontinue it soon.**

 **Anyway, bye.**


	12. Note

**As Many of you might have already guessed. Howling Moon is discontinued.**

 **This is an official note. The story wasn't getting much feedback, the plot and characters were crud, and honestly it was a terrible idea.**

 **I'm sorry.**

 **I hope you have a nice day,**

 **Star-The-Writer**


End file.
